Diabolik what?
by ralucascratte
Summary: It has been almost 2 weeks since Yui Komori arrived at the mansion, 2 weeks filled with pain and fear, full of mistreating and abuse. Still Yui remains a girl, and when a girl experiences her montly issues in a place like that, well ..she can only hope for the best. What happens when the boys find out and what turn will all this take?
1. Chapter 1

It has been almost 2 weeks since Yui Komori arrived at the mansion, 2 weeks filled with pain and fear, full of mistreating and abuse. She has now became no more than a tool in her life, with no special purpose other than being almost killed every day by blood sucking. Yeah, it's not easy living with 6 men, but them being vampires is on a whole new level.

Still Yui remains a girl, and when a girl experiences her montly issues in a place like that, well...she can only hope for the best.

What happens when the boys find out and what turn will all this take?

**Chapter one**

It was almost night when I woke up breathless and shivering, as pain was lurking through my body. I stood up from the bed, leaving the sheets crawl together with me and barely walked to the door, holding anything that could support me. It took me almost 5 minutes to get to the other side of the room, which was fairly odd since it barely had 5 or 6 meters in lenght. Anyway, as I opened the door with a loud creek I heard loud noises coming from downstairs. Given the tones of the voices and the poor language I presumed Ayato was fighting with Reiji again. I was sure they were having an argument, although I couldn't understand what they were saying, as my vision started to blur and I fell to the ground.

When I woke up it was already evening. I was alone in my room wearing another nightgown, which made me shiver. Just the thought about those guys laying their fingers on me gave me the chills. When I stood up I felt the pain again, even worse than before. My head was better though.

As I took a sip of the cranberry juice I found on the endtable beside my bed I saw something falling down. It was a piece of paper with something written on it. It said: "call me when you wake up". The writting was very neat, so it surprised me to see it was signed by Ayato. I was intrigued, both fearing and wanting to know what would happen after that.

"Well there goes nothing" I muttered to myself.

I took a deep breath before opening my mouth and calling for him on a weak tone, almost like a whisper.

"Ayato" the words shattered across the air.

It took no more that a split of a second for him to appear. This took me by surprise, but after all that had happened already, my surprise was shortly gone. He stood before me with a weird expression. I couldn't understand the look on his face, being the first time I've seen it since I had arrived there . He had a mixed expression, both having his usual mischief on the corners of his mouth and worried eyes.

"Hey, pancake! Wake up and stop staring at me!" he said on a fast tone. He then sat next to me on the bed and looked me straight in the eyes. "What is happening Yui ? Why didn't you treat your wounds and let yourself bleed all night?" I was taken by surprise because of two reasons. Was I injured and if so why couldn't I remember about it and why was he calling me Yui all of a sudden?

I looked at the sheets with horror only to see blood stains all over them. I pushed the sheets away hoping it wasn't what I thought it would. But my fears came true. My neglije was soaked with blood, mainly in the back of it. It was that moments I realised what was truly happening and the reason for all the pain and dizzyness.

I blushed in embarssment trying not to face Ayato, who was...wait..He was confused?Why was he so confused anyway? Maybe he just wanted to make me feel bad.

"Well?"asked him with a serious expression"What is happening ? And why are you blushing? I mean I know I'm just too fabulous to watch but..." he stopped as I started to cry from all the pain and embarassment. He looked surprised for a moment, but then he continued his interrogation.

"Hey, Pancake, stop crying and explain everything! Now!" he said loudly.

I squicked because of this, not knowing what to say. Could it be that the vampire didn't know about_ that_ thing? I shook my head. No, that couldn't be. After all they were older than they actually looked. He must've heard of it at least.

No?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all your kind reviews :D I'm so happy you liked it, as it is the first time I try to write something in my free time. Hope you'll enjoy the second chapter too.

**Chapter two**

I remained silent for a couple of seconds, minutes, or even hours before I could bring myself to tell Ayato about the "issue". I opened my mouth hoping to be able to say something but then...

"What's all the fuss about Little Bitch? " said a very familiar voice, making my heart skip a beat from the sudden entrance, but yet again, I was too familiar with it to care.

In front of me, beside the bed, Laito was watching us with his usual cunning face. He was a bit too close not to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Don't you have something better to do other than to interrupt Your Truly's personal time with Pancake? Go scare some nuns or something!" asked Ayato, obviously annoyed with his twin's intervention. His cheeks were red and his eyes twitching.

"Oh please little brother, I was just seeking for some fun that's all. When I heard her cry I knew I just had to come and comfort her.",responded the other one making me both slightly blush and cringe at the idea of being alone with Laito. He seemed amused, more than usual. His gaze moved from Ayato to me, staring intensely. He then moved his eyes lower just to open them wider. "Ah…What do we have here? What's up with the blood bath? Little brother, have you finally done kinky stuff with her ? And if so, why wasn't I invited?" asked Laito, intrigued by the scenery laying before him.

"Tsk… She bled all night idiot, so much that she fainted and I had to carry her back and change her clothes. Not that it bothered me or something... ."said Ayato, as a devilish smile appeared on the corners of his mouth. I nervously smiled hearing this, not knowing whether to thank or scold him for his "kind" and "caring" actions.

Suddenly, Laito bowed and grabbed my hand, bringing it closer to his face." You know Yui, I would delightfully drink your precious blood ...but first we need to stop your bleeding. Way too much wasted blood for my taste." Ayato grabbed his hand quickly and pushed him away. A shiver went down my spine, as I could've been sure he would try to harass me. Why were the guys so weird and why did they "care" so much anyway? I laughed a bit, thinking about them crying over the wasted "food" and begging me to stop the whole thing.

"Oi! Stop the laughing! Now that this moron's opinion was shared, tell us what's up with all of this! Why are you bleeding and why can't you stop it?"Ayato was moving his eyes between me and Laito, waiting for a response to be given, but all I could say would disappear immediately after trying to speak.

"You wouldn't understand.." I told myself, a little louder than I had hoped.

"What was that?" shouted Ayato, his fist clenching. "Just tell us already or else...!"

"Ah...Could you stop being so loud? Some would like to sleep and your fuss wakes them up". It took me some seconds to record the information and realize Shu was lying on my bed, fortunately on the clean side. He was listening to music as usual, some weak violin noises could be heard leaking from his headphones.

"Great, just great. Another one to interrupt MY interrogation. You guys should get a prize for the worst timing ever or something. ". Ayato made such a funny expression that I couldn't restrain my laughter. I laughed loud enough to make Shu open one of his eyes, just to shut it close shortly after.

"Someone seems in a good mood…despite the view of the situation" said Shu lazily, making me stop my laughter and quickly become even more embarrassed than before.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep all day or something? Sheesh, why don't we invite everybody to hold a Fiesta or something by the way?" added Ayato, clearly being sarcastic.

No one could have predicted what would happen next. It took no more than a split of a second for the others to appear. Ayato's jaw dropped, Laito was laughing his ass off and Shu …well... he was unaffected, as he continued to sleep while listening to his music.

I was too busy with being confused, amused and frightened at the same time to seek a way of explaining everything to the three guys, but now…

The trouble has just been doubled.


	3. Chapter 3

Omg guys, you are so cool! I'm so glad you like my story :D Thanks for all the heartwarming reviews! :3

**Chapter 3**

6 pairs of eyes were watching me, each one holding a distinct appearance.

Ayato's eyes were even a brighter shade of green than before and were agressively moving their vision between the unwelcomed guests. Laito's eyes, still holding their usual cunning appearance, had an amused aura to them, probably from imagining the fight that had yet to get started. Shu's were not-so-surprisingly closed. The newly arrived ones were the funniest, as Reiji's eyes were stoic and disgusted at the same time, Subaru was trying not to look at me so he punched the flower vase on the wardrobe and Kanato's were as creepy as ever, but rapidly moved back to his stuffed bear.

"Oh comee oon! Fricking vampires and their hell of a hearing"complained Ayato. "Well, there goes our intimacy Pancake..." his eyes focused on me, as a little bit of dissapointment appeared on his face and blush on mine.

"Oh, is that so?" Reiji asked, not a bit surprised. He watched me, not changing hir facial expression, then he looked at Ayato, then back at me and so on, probably seeking for an answer.

"Is your neck hurting Reiji?" asked Laito laughing, clearly amused at the scenery.

"You better keep your mouth shut! I could hear your laughter from the rose garden you moron!" shouted Subaru ,whose eyes were burning red. „No one disturbs my walk without giving me a good reason not to send them into another dimension with my fist!". Laito was barely holding his laughter, giggling from time to time.

„You two, calm down if you may. Ayato, explain yourself. Must I always remind you to keep your dirty bussiness into your room?" added Reiji, igoring the fight between his younger brothers.

„Why is everybody blaming me? Oh, but more important, why is everybody saying I was going to rape her or something? Do I look that twisted in your eyes?" Yelled Ayato, obviously angry with all those exagerated presumptions."I mean... yeah I have what it takes to be considered a pervert, but.."

A silent "Yep" could be heard coming from the one sleeping on my bed, followed by a faint but malefic giggle. This made Ayato cringe."You lazy fu..!"

"Well now, don't start a fuss over something as obvious as this. It's not polite to address in such manners to your older brother Ayato." Said Reiji, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Tsk. Ok smartass, since you are the most responsible, mature or whatever, give us the answer to this abnormality. "said Ayato, still irritated with Shu's unnecessary intervention.

"Why don't we hear the lady out instead? It's her problem anyway." added Laito.

With those words, everybody turned their eyes towards me, expecting an answer. I knew I had to tell them but I knew I couldn't stand the insults that would follow. I pushed a lock of hair from blocking my view and clenched my hands together, knowing that I had to give in. I looked up and straight into their eyes hoping for the best.

"I'm on my period" I finally responded, closing my eyes in embarrassment and covering my face with my palms. I thought several minutes had already passed when I finally opened them, just to see confused sights. I was surprised, I mean yeah, probably there would be a chance for Subaru and Ayato not to know about it, since they were the youngest, or Kanato since he was the childish one(Wait, why hasn't he moved an inch or said a word since he arrived? Oh well…), but the other three?

"Tsk, I knew it. It was pretty obvious you know" said Laito, adjusting his fedora.

*cough* *cough*" liar"*cough**cough* Ayato responded, clearly seeing that he was lying.

"Ah, little brother do you need some soup to heal that neck of yours. You seem to have caught a cold. Poor thing..."

"Maybe you want me to heal the fuc..."

"Stop your fight this instance and focus on the main issue. Hmm... "Period" you say. I'm sure I've heard about it before. I must research and prepare a potion at once. Please excuse me." And with a bow he was gone, living us in the dust.

I was confused. Why didn't he ask me about it and chose to do research? Still, I had 5 of them to explain.

"Ok… now that we're finally fewer, explain this "period" illness or whatever it is!" told Ayato on an annoyed tone.

"So… once a mon.."

"I found something. A few books about women and their behavior." Reiji appeared right to Ayato's left, making him jump a little. He had a total of 13 books, some with golden decorations and some that appeared to be new. He scattered them across the people in the room. I tried to resume my explanation but Reiji cut me off saying he couldn't fully trust a simple mortal's explanation. I went with the flow, searching for a definition in those books, but they were mainly filled with clothes, jewelry or beauty articles.

Laito held his mouth trying not to laugh too hard at his discovery. Apparently, he opened a book called "Women and how to understand them. A guide for men". He dropped his book and held his stomach.

"What now? "asked Subaru, picking up the book.

They formed a circle around him out of curiosity. He slowly opened the book, hoping it wasn't a pornography album or something of that kind. They remained silent, then Ayato broke the silence with his laughter. When I finally saw it, I started laughing as well.

Subaru was clearly annoyed and Reiji took the book from him in order to prevent a potential throwing.

"Why would anybody publish an empty book? Mortals have such a useless sense of humor" said Reiji, throwing the book in the nearest bin. Another 30 minutes passed, as the brothers and I searched and searched and sear...

"Hey guys, I think I found the answer!" Said Ayato, clearly proud of himself. "It says here that "Menstruation is the periodic discharge of …"

"…blood and mucosal tissue from the uterus,occurring approximately monthly from puberty to menopause innonpregnant women and females of other primate species.. " ended Shu, leaving everyone with their mouths wide open.

"Wait, you knew all along?" asked Ayato, who was both surprised and furious.

"Aham.."

"Then why didn't you share your knowledge with us?" added Reiji,clearly annoyed with the laziness of his sibling.

"Cuz you didn't ask…" replied Shu, getting up and taking his headphones out, only to adjust them and go back to sleep.

"Ah…Never mind that. Miss Komori is this explanation legit?" Reiji continued.

"Well..yeah… but in reality it's easier to understand than In books. The definition is not important anyway. All I need to stop it are some tampons or pads." I added, trying to appear more confident.

"And those are?.." some of them asked at once.

Well, here we go again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting it sooner, but I was busy with school work. Hope you like it. Thanks for being awesome!**

**Chapter 4**

I was about to begin explaining what a „tampon" was, when my abdomen started hurting again, even worse than before. I was burning up and the room started to make circles in front of my eyes. As I was about to loose my balance, one of the vampires cought me, preventing a potential hit with my head into the wooden bed. I started to loose conciousness and soon fell asleep. Pain was yet again lurking through my body, I could feel the smallest bits peeling from inside, every each and one of them. I tried to ignore the pain and focus on what was happening. I was indeed asleep, but could still hear the things going on around me as if I was dreaming. People were moving rapidly, entering and exiting the room, I could hear voices, giggles and even some shouts. It took me no more than a few minutes to fall asleep, this time for good.

I thought a few hours had already passed when I finally opened my eyes. I felt something cold on my forehead and as I shook my head lightly and a wet napkin fell off . When I finally managed to stand and sit on the bed I realised I was alone again in the room. I looked around, still dizzy and cringing from the pain, looking for some clues to make out what happened during my sleep. I sensed a strange shiver running down my spine and when I looked at myself I had a shock.

„Oh God, not again!" I exclaimed, noticing that my nightgown was different again. „Those guys really know how to take advantage of the weak".

I unbuttoned my shirt and stopped when I saw what kind of „pijama" I was wearing. I was wearing a two-piece laced red underwear, which made me cringe and become nervous again. I bet it was Laito's idea,since he always boasted about having a collection of stolen underwear from his previous „lovers". „I really don't have any personal space here,do I?" I asked myself in vain.

I really needed to use the toilet and take a shower, so I slowly got up and walked towards the door. As I went down the hall, trying to avoid meeting any of the vampires, I found all sorts of things laying on the ground, like different medicine, plates with food or even clothing pieces for women. I started to feel even more nervous. Did they drug me or something? Even worse, with all those not-very-decent clothes I wouldn't be surprised if they had dressed and undressed me into all sorts of weird attires while sleeping or something. Perverts... . I jumped when something I stepped on moved. Moving back some steps and looking down, I realized I stepped on Shu's hand, who was sleeping holding a really revealing neglijee with a very satisfied look on his face. I tried not to laugh and continued my walk. When I finally arrived at the bathroom, the door was wide open and someone was already in. Loud noises could be heard, objects falling or colliding against the walls, breaking into pieces. I was afraid of looking in so I stepped back and chose to look for another bathroom, but I was too slow, as a hand grabbed mine and pulled me into a hug. I looked up at the white haired vampire who was watching me straight in the eyes.

„Um.. hi Subaru!" I shyly said,hoping to escape his harsh words. „Are you ok? I continued.

He continued to watch me, his eyes still holding their usual agressive aura. It took his some seconds to realise he was hugging me, so he quickly broke the hug and stepped back, with a clear blush forming on his pale face. „Yeah, whatever... Are you ok? Why did you get up without calling for us anyway? Are you that suicidal or what? You could have fallen on your way here and get injured or you-!"

„Subaru, I'm ok. Thanks for worrying about me. I'm feeling kind of fine at the moment, but my pain won't go away that easyly." I responded, taking his hand into mine and stopping it from hitting something.

This made him blush even harder. „It's not a big deal so don't make it one.." he looked away, clearly avoiding making eye contact with me. He was kind of cute when he wasn't all grumpy and aggressive. Silence was dominating the scene,making it kind of awkward.

„Um Subaru, why were you breaking things in there, if I'm not too nosy?"I broke the silence, hoping to get more information out ou him.

„You are so damn nosy, you know. But it kinda involves you so I should tell you. I was searching for „those things" you were telling us about. Fricking Reiji and his stupid orders... He said there's a chance for leftovers from previous girls to still be bookworm made us search for them, cook „special food" or even look for comfy women clothes for you to wear. I was searching „those" with Shu, but I think you already found out how that worked out. That lazy fu..."

„Oi pancake! Why are you awake?" Shouted Ayato from the other part of the hall, as he appeared out of no where as always,." Wait no, I have a better question. Why didn't you call for Your's truly to help you if you woke up? I went to change your clothes like before, but you were gone. "said him, being both annoyed and concerned. „I even found some special clothes for you to wear together with Laito..." a small grin formed on his face.

(„So he was changing my clothes all this time. I kind of feel relieved that it was him and not Laito" I thought to myself.)

„I.. I just wanted to use the bathr-„

„What are you doing here Subaru? Trying to flirt with my little mortal?" asked Ayato turning his sight towards Subaru, who was clearly blushing and furious. I only then realised that his hand had never left mine since I grabbed it. „Tsk! whatever. I'm leaving. Yui, watch out for this stupid motherfucker, will you? „ and with tose words Subaru dissappreared into the thin air along with his cold embrace.

I looked at Ayato who was analizing me from head to toes. „Hm...I have to admit this looks good on you." he said, staring intensly. „Laito has indeed a good taste when it comes to .. this kind of things."

„Um...thanks... I think.." I tried to cover myself more but it was useless.

„I have something for you. Close your eyes." Ayato suddenly said. I had no other option than to obey him and close my eyes, hoping not to get raped or something just as bad. I stayed like that for a couple of seconds, waiting and waiting.

„Ok I think you can open them now!" whispered him, with an unusual warmth to his voice.

I opened my eyes slowly and my breath was taken away.

„Oh my God..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait guys !. I have been busy with school lately. I know this one is not that funny, but I hope you can still enjoy it!:D

Thanks for being awesome!

**Chapter 5**

"Oh my god…"

That was all that I could say. I tried to speak, to express or even to whisper something, but all was in vain. My eyes were wide open,as well as my mouth, as it took me some seconds to perceive what was in front of me. A bright smile appeared on my face and I couldn't restrain a little giggle which made Ayato chuckle.

"So... what do you think Yui?" Asked Ayato, holding his precious gift.

It was a night dress, a rather elegant one, with crystals scattered on the upper part and a delicate vail to cover the shoulders . It was light blue and transparent on the lower part, with snowflakes made out of silver thread. I could almost feel the pleasant silk embracing my body.

"Hey! Are you alive or what?"asked Ayato, seeming slightly confused. He needed an answer. A positive one if possible.

"It's…it's...beautiful…" I finally said."But…but how did you get it?" I babbled, still stunned by how amazing the piece looked.

"Well... I was searching for clothes with Laito and I found this in a pretty old room. I think it belonged to one of the previous brides, maybe one of the wealthiest ones or something. Oh well...that doesn't matter anymore " responded Ayato, his smile never leaving his face. "I thought it looks comfy so I took it when Laito wasn't watching."this made me chuckle.

He then came closer to me, slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. He stopped a few inches in front of me, gazing down, then grabbed my hand and carefully placed the piece in my small hands, not letting go of them. I slightly blushed at the scene.

He suddenly bowed,not letting my hands escape and kissed me on the nose.

I blushed very hard and probably looked like an idiot, but there was something about him that made me like him. I started to think about all the cute moments we had together till then but was abruptly interrupted by a soft blow in my ear. It made my body shiver and my cheeks turn into an aggressive shade of red.

The blow was quickly followed by some words I didn't get at first. It took Ayato some repetitions and a lot of chuckles to make me understand.

"Hey..Yui… I bet you'll look like a queen worthy of me in this. So please change and remain with me for the rest of your mortal life" that was what I thought he said.

I backed off when I finally understood.

Ayato repeated once more, as if it wasn't embarassing enough already.

"Hey! Yui! I bet you'll look sexy in that or something, but your linjerie is soaked in blood so you better wash and change."

I looked down only to see blood dripping down my legs. I quickly covered myself with my hands (didn't help), turned around and with a fast "Thank you, Ayato!" left the hall. I swear I saw a sad Ayato being left back, but that wasn't the time for proper goodbyes.

I finally reached a bathroom and tried to open the door, but something was blocking it from the other side. Luckily, there was a second door leading inside from the other corridor. I had a shock when I saw Shu blocking the door, sleeping on a pile of towels, holding what appeared to be a rubber duck in his hands. I barely held my giggles, turned around and yet again searched for a bathroom. I was lucky enough to end up in a family that had at least 5 bathrooms in their house.

As I walked down the hall, praying for the bleeding to stop, I tried to remember if I had put some tampons with me before coming here. I knew I had forgotten something crucial. My thoughts rapidly changed when I reached the third bathroom that day.

After a long uninterrupted bath, I returned to my room hoping to find at least one remaining tampon, but none could be found.

I jumped on the bed and started shaking at the thought of speaking with the guys about going to the nearest store to buy some. I knew that leaving that place was utterly restricted and doing so would be punished harshly. It took me some time and a lot of courage to finally get up and decide to go and ask them for permission. Only for this little bit of freedom.

I changed into a comfy outfit in order not to stain another important piece of clothing and went down and into the living room to see if there was someone. I didn't find anyone there, nor in the kitchen, so I decided to seek them through the halls upstairs.

I walked down corridor after corridor, hall after hall, took every corner I could, but all in vain. I started to fear that something bad had happened to them.

Suddenly I heard a faint voice coming from downstairs and followed it. Slowly, the voice multiplied and by the time I reached the door that was restraining the sounds from fully leaking, I could tell everyone had gathered there. I slowly opened the door, peeking inside. I was imediately noticed.

"Ah, Miss Komori, may you come in. We were just about to call for you in order to discuss something with you." Reiji told me, without looking at me.

I entered the room and instantly recognised it, although I had only been there once before. It was the gaming room. Everyone was there: Ayato and Laito sitting against the billiard table, Shu sleeping on the fancy sofa near the opposite door, Kanato sitting down at a little coffe table with Teddy and Subaru leaning against the wall, with his sight fixed on the ground.

"Hey Little Bitch! I missed you so much today. I can't wait to see your reaction when I'll show you what I found in one of the chambers here!" said Laito, blowing a kiss towards me, which I barely could avoid.

"Shut up you bimbo! Or I'll make you collect your fangs from he floor!" Subaru interrupted , hiting the pool table.

"There's no need for violence here gentlemen, so please hold your horses, if you may.

Miss Komori, I started a search alongside my brothers in order to heal you of your plague. Although we couldn't find any tampoons or pads, Ayato and Laito managed to find comfy clothes and underwear for you and Kanato and me found some painkillers to ameliorate your struggles."

I glanced at the group with a smile on the face and slowly bowed in sign of gratitude.

"Thank you, all of you, for your concern and help. Actually,I came here to ask for your permission to go to the nearest shop and buy a supply of pads and tampons. If only you could let me go for-"

"Absolutely out of disscussion. You are not allowed to leave this place at any costs, unless you are prepared for a lot of pain afterwards. As we said before, you can't be allowed to escape from us, being or not in pain."

"But..but… I need them or more clothes will be stained and I will be filthy all day…"

"Hey Reiji I know you are an asshole, but …at least let me go! She needs them!" Ayato shouted, stepping closer to me and slowly grabbing my wrist, holding it up. "We can't let our food degradate in front of our eyes" he said, making me escape a little laugh.

"Who said it has to be you, little brother? I shall go and bring the needed ones to my little lamb. After all, I am the only one here who knows the exact shape of her underwear." Said Laito, making anyone watch him in disgust.

"You two can go to hell …weirdos. I am the only normal one in this shitty family so I'll go!" Subaru shouted, making me jump. He then turned towards me. " Right Yui?"

"Umm…I"

"I want to go or whatever. I am the oldest one so, I don't know, obey me or something." A faint response from Shu could be heard.

"Oh! I seems we have an itsy bitsy problem here don't we?" asked Laito, giggling.

"This indeed is a problem. I presume the four of you could go together in order to avoid confl-"

"No way" Subaru, Laito and Ayato shouted.

"Nah… " Shu lazyly said.

"Why don't we settle this through a game of darts then?*giggles* We haven't done this in a while."said Laito, knowing very well he was the champion when it came to darts.

"Let's do this!" Ayato shouted. "I can't wait to shut that lousy mouth of yours and dance on your stupid hat!"

"Hey! Play nice! You can insult me, but Puffy cannot be touched, understood?" shouted Laito, being serious for the first time. (Puffy, you say? Hahaha)

"Bring it on! " Subaru responded." My fist will finally have a new friend!"

"Mkay.."

"Very well then. Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! :D Thanks again for your support. I know this isn't the best chapter, but I have been really busy lately. Enjoy! :3

**Chapter 6**

Almost a day and a half had passed since the whole thing started. Still, there I was, bleeding, dizzy and confused. Yet, amusement couldn't leave my face, as the guys were about to compete in a game of darts to decide who to go and buy me some pads. Well... this adventure has been really entertaining so far.

"Well, shall we start?" Reiji asked, seeming amused at the whole situation, which was unusual for him. He adjusted his gloves and hair so he looked more official. He even made Kanato hold a red pillow with golden decorations for the darts. (yeah, Kanato hasn't said a single word since the day before and avoided my sight at any costs and now he was holding a red pillow for the brothers. Weird. He seemed detached from everything, more than usual)

"You bet!"

"Yeah!"

"Aham... exclamation point or whatever..."!" "

"Then, Subaru, given that you are the youngest and most unexperienced, please proceed to throw." the second son said, receiving a cold look from his youngest sibling.

"Youngest my ass. My throw is much more powerful than any of yours, ladies!" Subaru left the wall he was standing against and walked towards the throwing line. Before he took the dart from Kanato's pillow , Subaru cracked his whole body. No joking. Not a single joint was left uncracked. This made some of us laugh a bit but we stopped as soon as a red aura formed around Subaru and his fist started to rise.

"Um... Nice posture...?" I said, hoping to escape from his punch. His fist stopped right in front of Ayato's nose, making him cringe. "Thanks... I guess" responded Subaru, a little blush forming on his face. He cleared his throat and returned to his position, his left hand held firmly against his back and his legs a bit distanced from each other. His white hair wasn't covering his right eye as usual and was dragged behind his ear, making him look even more gorgeous with all of his face revealed. He then prepared his hand for launching and in a split of a second the dart was stuck in the board. His dart was fixed in the red dot, right in the middle.

"BULLSEYE!" He shouted, jumping a little and looking at me with what I could swear was a little smile. He imediately stopped, cleared his throat and returned to his usual self, clearly embarassed by his reaction.

"Tsk, it's my turn now! Gimme that!" Ayato shouted, being angry with his brother's success. It was only then I realised that his hand never left mine the whole time. His warmth left with him, but before our fingers were sepparated, he made a heart in my palm with his finger and gave me a bright mischievous smile. "I'll win this Pancake! Just watch!"

I blushed too hard not to be noticed.

"Oh... it seems that Little red riding hood here wants to win this fair maiden's heart. Aww but that's not fair, little one."said Laito, grabbing my shoulder and hand to make Ayato gelous. He them started to place little kisses on my cheek , making both Ayato's and Subaru's white skin turn an agressive shade of red and their eyes cringe. Subaru prepared his fist, but Ayato was faster. "Stop that! She's mine, bitchface! No one other than ME can touch her!" Shouted Ayato, hitting Laito's face and making his hat fall on the ground.

"Oh no...no..no you didn't ! I told you that insulting Puffy is out of bounts! Wanna fight? Bring it on!"

"Oh no.. not again.." said Reiji, masaging his eyes.

"What was going to happen? Will they actually fight each other?", I asked myself.

Ayato and Laito suddenly aproached each other until there was only an inch between their noses.

I was afraid.

What was going to happen?

"3 2 1" they counted at unison.

A"Were you born on the highway? Because there is where most accidents happen?" A round of "oooh"could be heard coming from the rest,who were watching in amusement.

Subaru appeared near me and bowed so his mouth was close to my left ear. "They have been doing this since they started to speak*giggle* It never gets old!" said Subaru, who, for the first time ever, was giggling. He looked so cute I couldn't refrain a little laugh, which made him straighten up and fold his arms. He was embarassed, very embarassed. His face turned red and he was barely refraining his laughter, trying to look "cool".

L "Your birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory.!"

"Daaamn!" Shu shouted under his breath.

A "At least I can wear one!"

That respond right there made me crack up. Gosh, it was so hard not to laught too loudly.

"Oh no he didn't!" shouted Subaru, clearly enjoying the whole situation.

L "I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a smarter statement than that. "

A" If I wanted to kill myself I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ. "

L "It's kinda sad watching you attempt to fit your entire vocabulary into one sentence. "

A " Are you always an idiot, or just when I'm around?"

Laito was preparing to respond to Ayato's insult, but was harshly interrupted by Reiji.

"End this! Now!" shouted Reiji, loosing himself for the first time since I had arrived there. "Please remember why we are here and stop with your stupid contest!" the two stopped, furious at each other and at Reiji.

Personally, I was grateful for Reiji's actions, as the fight wouldn't have ended very soon otherwise.

"Now then, Ayato, proceed to throw if you may." Continued Reiji, fixing his suit and hair and carefully adjusting his glasses.

Ayato, looking overly satisfied with his win, approached the white line on the ground. He straightened his back and went with his left hand through his hair. Before throwing he looked back at me for a second, throwing a kiss and the dart hit the board. Unfortunately, his was a few milimeters away from Subaru's.

"Stupid game with its stupid rules! I want a rematch!" Shouted Ayato, furious at his loss.

"Well, well little brother, not everyone is good enough to be "the best". You should know better." Said Laito, walking by Ayato and clearly pushing him aside. " Let the champion show you how it's done!" Ayato had a red aura forming around him so I approached and dragged his shirt, pulling him aside. I could have sworn I heard a faint "Sorry" coming from him, but focused on the next "Suitor".

Laito fixed his hat and his copper hair, leaving no lock in front of his eyes. He looked unusually focused and with a swing of his wrist, the dart was thrown, hitting the center and making Subaru's dart fall to the ground. He turned around and looked at us with a cunning smile and sparkly eyes.

"Well, Little Bitch, it seems that I am the winn-"

"Oh.. shut up will you... It's my turn... now" said Shu, who had been sleeping for most of the time.

"Oh please, do you really think you can outdo my perfect hit old man?" said Laito, annoyed at Shu's interruption.

Shu slowly stood up, adjusting his jumper. He took his headphones out and approached Kanato, taking his dart. With a yawn, he threw the dart randomly. I was sure his wouldn't even hit the board at first, but halfway the dart took in speed and hit the center so powerfully that it literally sliced through Laito's.

He faintly smiled, taking back his place on the couch.

Our jaws dropped. No one was able to say a thing and the other 3 looked very dissapointed. The silence was broken by Shu's clear voice.

"K then...where's that "shop" of yours?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanks for being so awesome and supportive the last chapter. I know this one is a bit longer and more serious than the others, but I tried to add some humour here and there. Hope you;ll like it!

**Chapter 7**

It was just another boring day. People were strolling up and down the alleys and through the park, kids were playing football in a school yard near by and birds were singing louder than ever. Or so I presumed, given that my headphones blocked out 90% of whatever I were supposed to hear. I was walking down the street, looking for a boring store SHE told me about. Yeah, her. I had never been seen as a "ladies' man" or considered myself "attractive". Appearence didn't matter to me, really, but my look always seemed to attract fangirls wherever I went . "Dull creatures those girls" I usually told myself...but that girl, she was different I guess. I mean ,yeah, her blood was so pure and sweet it made even me chase after it, but besides that there was so much more. Her eyes, her smile, her constant attempts to run away or get along with us, her strong heart and pure soul. That was Yui for me, even though I didn't really admit it. I couldn't, right? I was already a dissapointment, being almost 20 and not yet engaged to another potentially rich vampire. Marriage wasn't for me, at least not yet. I never achieved my dreams, mostly because of my way of being, so marriage would only bring dismay for the "other". Beside violin, there was never much to say about me. Until 2 weeks ago only my sweet chord sounds could make me enjoy life. Then... She appeared, making me smile or even laugh, on the inside of course. Damn, this whole "period thing" sure had been a lot of fun, kind of refreshing-

I tried to clear my mind of those thoughts and look for the shop. Focus had always been my enemy, as my mind always wandered away from reality. I went past some coffee shops, a boutique and even some bookstores, but the shop was no where to be seen.

"Nope, not this one"

"Mnope"

"No"

"How many restaurants do people need anyway...?"

As I approached the center, I spotted the most beautiful creature I had seen that day: long legs, light curves and perfect arms. I blushed watching her and made eye contact. She was way out of my league, given that I didn't really have a league. I clenched my fist and decided to approach her, not looking directly. I touched her curves and sowly let myself into her arms. I think it took me some time to get comfortable with the rough material, but such a perfect bench was hard to find those days. I napped a bit and watched the people passing by.

_ (_"Focus"

"Look at that armchair... so comfy..."

"Focus"

"ZZZ"

"Focus!"

"Short skirt"

"Focus"

"Serious boobage at left"

"FOCUS MAN")

That was what was trully happening in my head, as always. It was really hard to focus on such boring tasks.

I think it took me an hour to break up with the bench, but took her address in case I wanted to see her again in the future. I continued my crusade through the bussy city, finally approaching the center. Heaven knows how many precious steps I wasted that day, but my goal was standing right in front of me, glowing just like in soujo anime. I entered through the wooden door, making some bells above ring.

That was the moment I met my doom. It took a spilt of a second for 3 ladies to appear, surrounding me.

"Welcome to "Her secret girly shop"!" they all said at unison.

They all seemed to be in their late thirties or twenties and looked rather tired. They looked "old" and aven a bit scary, with those fake smiles.

"What can we help you with ?

Shoping for your girlfriend?

Do you have one?

You don't seem the tipe of guy without one!

You better make her happy and propose as soon as possible!

I wish I was married...

You are such a cutie" the 3 of them said, making me feel really uncomfortable.

"I'm just searching for some umm... "tampons". Do you have them ?"

They all made weird faces, looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Oh sweetie we surely do, but you'll need some extra time to choose !"

"Wha-" I tried to ask.

"Here, follow me" one of them told me, pushing my back.

I think it took forever to go right to the opposite part of the room, passsing by teddy bears, pottery and even underwear. "Is this heaven for girls or what?" I asked myself, wondering why girls needed so many things in their lifes. When we finally arrived at te stand, I remained petrified. I wouldn't exagerate by saying there were hundreds of types of tampons and pads laying on the shelves in front of my eyes.

The lady giggled and returned to her usual place in the store, wishing me good luck. I really needed it, that was for sure.

"Well Shu, you couldn't just miss the center, could you?" I asked myself. I didn't know where to start from, but something was cear for me: I had to avoid the ones that would take her purity away. "That could only be taken away by me, of course" I laughed to myself. I decided to look over the ones with the most attractive exteriors. I grabbed a package on the end of the shef, which was an agressive shade of pink and had hearts drawn all over.

"Seriously? They put hearts on those? It's not like they would help Yui more if they looked as if a unicorn trew up on them... Such a pain.

I looked on the package and remained still as I red all the specifications on it: extra absorbant, medium lenght, 3 points at softness and efficiency. "What the..? There are even more types of pads?"

I suddenly grabbed more, reading the packages like a maniac. Which one was "the one"? Soft or efficient? Long or discrette? Damn, I had never expected that. I could't have imagined girls were so diverse even in this category.

"Ok Shu, calm down... you can do this.." I wispered to myself. "Maybe I should associate "the one" with Yui's way of being: small, fragile, but strong and hard-working. Hmm..." I grabbed some more and red, hoping to find the perfect package, when..

"Et Voila!" I shouted, making one of the ladies from before giggle.

I took the blue package from the top shelf and red the specifications again just in case. Yeah, they were smal ,but efficient and cute looking, I guess... They had flowers drawn on the pads.

I approached the cashier with my precious object in my hands. "I did it" I mentally told myself. "Finally something done righ-"

"5 dollars please"

"Fuck...Almost right I guess. I should've taken more than 2 dollars with me. Now what?" I asked myself.

I sighed, knowing what had to be done. The process was a really hard one. But first, analizing the opponent was a crucial step. The cashier looked rather young, 25 at most, so it was even easyer.

Enter Shu's mind

"Let'see... 1,67 meters high, aproximatively 57 kilograms, a bit curvy but not exagerated, wearing a tight top and has a black collar around her slim neck. She's wearing tight and short clothes, must be easy to charm, but how?"

This was the hard part. I knew my brothers very well, all their little acts and gestures. In situatins like this I couldn't do anything, but... at least one of them could.

" So, wich of my brother's way of flirting would be the best? Of course Kanato, Reiji and also Subaru are way out of her league. That means I have to choose between Ayato and Laito. Hmm... Ayato's more into shy and fragile girls when molestin- umm..flirting, so I guess Laito's style is more suited for her. "

Exit Shu's mind ( remember ,this process lasted for maximum 1 second. You must be rather impressed by now)

I cleared my throat to make my voice more seductive, bowed towards her and wispered into her year something Laito would say to a girl if he wanted to get laid, making her shiver and blush really hard.

"So what do you think, Little lamb? Is it ok if I pay next time. " I asked, putting on one of Laito's gorgeous smiles on my face.

"Umm yeah sure!" she responded while trying not to look like an idiot.

"*giggle*Don't forget ...I'll let you choose the payment. Any part of me is yours~" I said, blowng a kiss towards her while exiting the shop and with the ringing of the bells, I was already long gone.

"Damn, that always works... sly Laito...but I do have to admit he's really good at..well..this kind of stuff." I told myself.

"Now, which way should I g-. Wait, what th f-?" I asked, spotting a really similar figure entering the shop I exited just a while ago. "Could that be..."

I retunred to the shop, but didn't have the guts to enter it again, so I looked through the window. It was really hard to make out the figure, but after examining it closely I was sure it was Subaru's. But he wasn't alone, as 2 more appeared. The red hair and fedora convinced me Subaru was with Ayto and Laito.

"Those bastards." I said, starting to walk down the street." I have to hurr- zzz" I fell to the ground, exhausted. "Damn you lack of energy! You couldn't run out at home could you?" I thought, starting to fall asleep. The last thing I remembered was a lady screaming and someone taking my pulse.

"Damn Laito and his giggles and bright smiles! They took all my remained energy!"

"Hmm... guess I do have to rest a bit.

But only a bit"

ZZZ


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guuuys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I went in vacantion and was kinda unable to do so. I know this is a bit shorter but there's more from where this came! ^.^

**Chapter 8**

I was walking down the barely lightened hall towards my room, hoping to find some clean clothes as mine were done for. Half an hour had already passed since Shu went in town to buy me some pads, but I still can't believe he actually won the contest. I couldn't help realising how silent the halls were, but was relieved that I hadn't encountered any of the brothers on my way. I reached my room and opened the wardrobe, only to find nothing comfy I could wear. I groaned in annoyance and jumped on the bed, thinking of any solution I could find. I still had some simple 2 piece underwear I could wear, but given that I live with a family of perverts I can't just walk around almost naked, not even in the situation I was confronting with.

"What to do..what to do?! Stupid girl problems.." I sighted, looking around the room.

Suddenly it hit me! Ayato's gift was siting against the bed on the othes side, waiting for me to see it. I got up, grabbed the piece and went into my bathroom to change. Although it was from Ayato who's known to be perverted from time to time, the gown was really unrevealing, as it reached my knees and covered my shoulders. It felt just like a summer dress, a really elegant one to be precise.

"He surely has good tastes despite his way of wearing his uniform" I told myself letting a small laugh escape my lips. He surely was a "special" kind of person.

My stomack growled as I watched the big clock on the hall: it was already 7pm. I literally ran down the stairs and took my place at the big table with a bright smile trown at Reiji as an apology. Reiji was already there along with Kanato, but the other 3 brothers were missing. We stood for about 5 minutes, waiting in vain. The silence was broken by Reiji's sigh, followed by a push of his glassed up his nose. "Given the nature of my younger siblings, I should've imagined that they would follow that worm in town. How clished this whole situation has became" he said, sighing again.

"Wait what?" I shouted, making myself cough from the food I was about to gulp."So that's why I haven't met any of them on my way" I continued.

"Miss Komori, mind your manners, if you may. This is a mannor you're staying in not a barn. Anyway, knowing them, they probably had to wait for that useless being to wake up from a nap or two on the way, but they will return soon because of their speed. It wouldn't surprise me if they were the ones to return first. I pity them, having to wait for my disgraceful brother to move..."

"Ah... guess there's nothing we can do about that. I just hope nothing bad happens" I sighed ignoring Reiji's continuation of insults about Shu and started to eat again.

I looked at Kanato to see if he was enjoying the new cake the cook made. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him staring into the plate, whispering something to Tedy. "Hinata, no no Teddy, it must've been Ayano, or maybe Nanami or maybe oll of them..."

"Are you ok Kanato? You haven't been speaking a lot those days." I asked, being realy curious about his absence from this big fuss.

"Miss Yui, I-I...you should come with me afterwards. I want to show you something that has been bothering me."

"Ok.." I responded, unsure about what to think. Let's just hope he won't drag me along to his doll exposition again.

A few hours ago...

I was sitting in my coffin trying to catch some sleep, which was way harder than expected.

"Damn contest and damn Shu! I had one fucking chance to do something nice for Yui and that old hag just had to interfeer. I'm so worthless I could just...Aargh" I shouted, making some birds outside fly away. I sat up, scratching my head in annoyance, then got up and scanned my room: it was as full of broken objects and ripped materials as always.*sigh* I approached the almost shattered mirror in the corner of the room and slightly aranjed my clothes and hair. The key necklace was glowing in the sunset light, making it seem magically annoying. I hated that key, a lot. I pushed some strands of white hair that were covering my eye to reveal my whole face.

"Ah it feels good to feel the breeze on my whole face" I said, exiting the room to get on my balcony. I stared at the sunset, a view that would always surprise me and enjoyed the sweet silence surrounding me. It were moments like this I could be myself, not feared by anyone.

"I love you, Yui" I whispered. My cheeks instantly flustered and I got angry with myself.

"It's not that easy to say that, idiot!" I scolded myself, clearing my throat.

As I admired the sun and enjoyed the wind blowing through my hair, I was thinking about her. "Why am I always nervous around her? Do I actually like her? Why am I putting these stupid questions out of a sudden?" these were some of the questions lurking through my mind. Why was she able to influence me? Why was I so hopessly weak around that worthless being?

"Damn you to hell!" I yelled, smashing the balcony fence.

"Hey come already you lazy fuck, we'll never up catch even with him this way!" I heard someone shouting. I spotted something somewhere in the lower part of my sight.

"What the...!?" I growled, trying to focus on the two moving figures in the front yard. Walking rapidly towards the gate were my two red haired brothers who appeared to avoid beeing seen by anyone.

"What are they?! Oh no... damn idiots!" I shouted, adjusting my hair to cover my eye and then jumping down from my balcony. I ran towards them silently and grabbed Ayato's shoulder, turning him and Laito towards me.

"What are you two doing ruining my free time with your anoying presence?!'" I asked them, getting even more furious.

"Well well little brother, you discovered our secret plan. Hehe" Laito giggled. "Me and my brother were just going in town to shop for Little Bitch. Now that you know would you care to join or do you want me and Ayato here to make you forget that you have seen us?" continued Laito, making me even more annoyed.

"Tsk, you idiots. I hate it too, but Shu won the contest fare and square, so just try to touch me and Reiji will know everything!" I said, uninpressed by their threatenings.

"So Subaru dear are you saying you don't want to make Yui happy? Oh and I thought you had a crush on her". Ayato teased me. I blushed unconciously, making them laugh.

"Cut that you moron. If you and Mister fancy pants here are going to buy her "what she needs" I won't allow myself not to. But you better not make a lot of noise, it-"

"Yeah yeah we know, it annoys you. Now come, we don't have that much time." Said the two, pulling me from behind my shoulders.

Sometimes there were moments like this when I was happy to have my brothers. Sometimes.

"And just so you know, it's not like that-" I said, remembering what Ayato teased me about.

"Shh snowflake. You don't have to say anything. After all, aren't we all after the same woman? Fufu" Laito shut me, leaving me with no response. Ayato also looked at me, but he seemed to be a bit annoyed by his twin's response.

"Tsk, it's not as if I could make you stop liking her, but remember that only I can touch her! I am the King in this house and the only one to get Pancake's blood!" said Ayato, increasing the pace.

"Heh, your personality is trully impressive "Your Majesty". What do you say I arranged that shitty face of yours ha? Just one hit and EVERYTHING MIGHT JUST ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE A FUCKING ROYAL ASS!" I shouted at my older brother, also increasing the pace.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SNOW WHITE? DO YOU WANT ME TO GRAB THAT EMO HAIR OF YOURS AND DONATE IT TO THE WIG SHOP IN TOWN? I BET I'D MAKE A LOT OF OLD LADIES REALLY HAPPY!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN DIVA? THE ONLY ROYAL STATUS I COULD GIVE YOU WOULD BE THAT OF A DRAG QUEEN AND *insert diva voice* MY HOW YOUR FASHION SENSE FITS JUST FINE!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Stop... you two.. my stomack hurts..too..hard...hahahaha" Laito finally intervined. "Whew, that was a blast. Anyways, Snow White, Diva, we have to hurry up a bit. Come or it will be easier for me to steal Little Bitch hehe!" he said, starting to run ahead of us.

"Oh no you don't" Ayato and me shouted at unison, running after him.

Yeah, it were in idiotic moments like this that I actually felt part of a whole.

"Hey quit monologing and hurry up or else we won't catch that whore!"

...

Actually scrap that off.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I'm glad you like the story so far:D I still have a pretty long until the end of it so stay tunned!:D

**C****hapter 9**

The sun was setting behind the hills in the distance, throwing its last rays upon us. It made it seemed like this whole story had been lasting for an eternity: The three of us following Shu for hours . It's even more tiring than it sounds. Such a pain in the ass.

Now that I finished my smashing intro for this chapter I can focus on the cool part. Your's Truly will make you love his awesome narating skills for sure. I am the best after all right? I mean, what other vampire succeded in breaking the 4 wall like me?Haha anyway back to the point. *cleares throat and inserts deep narator voice*

Luck stroke us when we saw that something caught Shu's atention, making him finally enter the targeted store.

"Jackpot!" I shouted under my breath.

"Shht!" Laito shushed, pulling me back behind the stand.

"What? How dare you drag Your's Truly like that. It's not as if he could hear us!" I replied angrily.

"It's not him I'm worried about dummy" Laito whispered, looking around as if scouting the room. "Someone might get annoy-"

"Ahem!"a loud throat clearing could be heard, making us jump a little. "And what do you think you're doing here?" a female voice could be heard, a rather frightening one.

We looked up to see the person speaking and had quite the shock. In front of us was standing a really really tall woman with strong arms and legs and pronunciated forms, wearing a small red (almost see-through, damm it!) dress. She was glaring at us and I could have sworn a red aura was forming around.

She was waiting for an answer and by the look of it, we didn;t have much time on our hands. I looked at Laito and Subaru and exchanged some "Sakamaki visual comunication 101" signals. I suddenly looked Subaru straight into his eyes, hoping to get the message. It was our only way. Luckily, he got it quickly and with a whim, both of us turned our heads towards Laito, putting on our cutest puppy faces. This always worked. Trust me!

"Oh no... no no, I'm not gonna-"

" If you didn't come here to buy my underwear please leave! You're making my girls quite uneasy" she said pointing at the workers there, who were drooling over the good looking boys. " How dare you perverts come here just to rummage through my precious treasu-"

"Isabell right?" asked Laito getting up and taking her hand "please accept our appologies. I just couldn't resist coming in when I passed by along with my lovely brothers. I have to admit the silk you are using for the underwear is just marvelous and I can't believe those precious hands of yours made them. I can't possibly stand making a fool of myself and my brothers in the presence of such a gratious songbird.." Laito said, purring out the last few words into the woman's ear, making her blush.

"Well, well, I didn't know we had such special guests here today. Nice to meet you-"

"Laito, but you can call me "your prince""he responded, placing a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Oh you're so sweet" she said, giggling. She actually started to look like an angel after Laito's emergency plan. Gotta admit it: the man knows what he's doing.

"Scuse me, dear, but unfortunately me and my sweet brothers have some bussiess to attend to, so, Farewell my lovely maiden, may our relationship bloom in the future" he said, bowing a little kiss.

"Oh..ok,," she said suddenly looking a bit down. "Um, could you give me your contacts? If you don't mind..." she said, looking a bit nervous, but trying to appear cool.

"Sure darling fufu" Laito giggled, handing her a small card with his phone, mail and even blog on. The woman was clearly trying to content her enthusiasm while going back to her work, but stopped halfway to freak out with her coleagues about what happened.

"Tsk, come Casanova let's go" suddenly Subaru told us, clearly annoyed.

The 2 of us stood up next to Laito and arranged our clothes, proceeding to the exit of the store when-

"Well well Whitey, I have to say you have a good taste for woman underwear~ I have been a good big brother to you it seems" Laito said giggling.

"What do you-"Subaru and I asked at the same time, making me turn around to see what Laito was talking about. The only thing I could do was to laugh out loud. Subaru was clearly annoyed and started to look at himseld only to find a pair of panties hanging from his pocket, and not any panties but "Laito recommends!" ones. He instantly threw them back on the stand and went for the exit, red as a tomato.

"Idiot Laito why do we have to keep entering weird shops? Can't we just follow him on the street?" He growled clenching his fist.

"Oh my Tsunbaru but that's no fun! And besides... I really like to keep an eye on the new products at the panty shop...and the inapropiate clothing one oh oh and at the adult toy-.."

"Ok ok shut up will ya? Just admit you go for the ladies. I saw you taking numbers from all the cashiers and workers you year-round-whore!" I shouted, slightly annoyed by the situation as well. How comes that we always reached uncomfortable subjects when in a conversation with him?

"Aww why are you so mean to me?" Laito asked, making a puppy face. "If I didn't put my plan to work maybe the three of us would have been beaten by women in a panty shop. How's that sounding?" he continued, starting to walk towards the store Shu went in. He stopped a few meters in front of us and turned his head, his green eyes wide opened and glowing, yandere style. " You do realise that I just compromised my precious monthly trip to this shop because of you. You better reward me with something good in exchange or I might get a little mad. Maybe even punish you a bit." He said giggling in a really creppy and uncomfortable way, making me and Subaru gulp and abbandon the fragile subject. No one would want that, not after what he did to Kanato THAT time... poor guy couldn't walk normally for days. (But that's another of Ore-sama's awesome stories for another time...)

We followed Laito and reached the shop, serching for a hiding place. We waited for about 20 minutes until we spotted that sloth near the cashier. We looked closely, examining his package in order no to buy the same brand or shape. As I was swearing while trying to understand what was written on it, Subaru bursted with laughter. I don't know even now what surprised me the most: the actual situation or Subaru laughing his ass off out of no where. I focused on Shu again only to gasp in shock. He was smiling in a really flirty way to the cashier and then he leaned and said something that made her blush violently.

"That old dog..." I said, starting to laugh as well. "Now this is something Ore sama could threaten him with!"

I suddenly stopped because of the sound of someone sobbing and looked to my right only to see Laito's eyes full of tears and him smiling like an idiot.

"What the actual fuck man?" I asked him really confused.

"He's...he's u-using the Laito technique number 32 in getting something out of a girl.*sob* *sob* I-I'M SO PROUD OF HIM!" Laito started crying, clinging onto me. "They grow up so fast...*sob*" whiping his cheeks.

(I still don't have any way to even comprehend what is actually going on in my brother's mind,never had and never will.)

"Oh he's coming out!" Subaru shouted, finally recovered from his blast "Hide, quickly!"

Shu came out of the store, still having that Laito-grin on his face and started to walk down the street. We got up in a hurry and entered the shop as fast as possible. There was no time to waste. Not even with Shu's -1 speed.

I entered first, followed by Laito, and Suba- wait where is he?

Laito reacted first and rushed back outside to grab his little brother.

"He-he's not here!" He shouted. "oh my God, it's just like at that mall in Paris all over again! We lost him again and this time Reiji WILL kill us for sure!" he started to dramatise.

"That was like 10 years ago Laito! We're older now! We run faster than Reijis whips!"

While me and Laito were trying tofigure out a way to fly to Mexico without Reiji knowing, a shout could be heard inside the shop. Subaru's!

"Wait.. what the...wasn't he behind us?" I asked looking at Laito.

He just lifted his shoulders and signaled me to go back inside again.

That was the moment we met our nightmares, face to face. They had Subaru who's cheeks could not be saved anymore. The horror was so unimaginable taht not even ME, the great ME could narate. Not now and not in this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Heeeeyyy awesome dialov fans! I'm so sooosooooo sorry for my lateness but I was really bussy with drawing comissions lately. I still have one more chapter in mind for you, so enjoy and prepare yourselves for the grand finale that has yet to come!

**Chapter 10**

It has been a while since Shu and the guys went out shopping for me. My clothes were already soaked in blood, which was a pity, as the unfortunate gown happened to be the gift I got from Ayato the same day. What a shame...those silver snowflakes, tainted with filthy blood. I was eagerly waiting for their arrival, desperate for those pads who seemed to be running away from my reach. Oh how pityful this situation has become. And me, shamelessly walking around with unclean clothes. Maybe this was the punishment I deserved for my stupidity. How could I forget about them?!

Anyway, somehow I felt shivers going down my spine because of Kanato's grip. He was holding my hand, making our way through the halls and towards his room. I glanced at him from time to time, asking myself about his silence in those recent events. Why was he so focused? And he's holdin Teddy so tightly, is he nervous? And if so, why?

As those questions kept comming up in my mind, Kanato stopped. He released my hand in order to open the door to his room, and proceeded to enter. His room always creeped me out, all those plushies and creepy dolls staring at you from everywhere in combination with the room's owner made it even worse.

As I entered the room Kanato sat down on the bed, putting Teddy aside and tapping the sheets next to him, signaling me to sit down. I aproached the bed, but Kanato suddenly stopped me, reaching for a napkin in his pocket which he then placed where I was supposed to sit.

"seriously..?" I asked myself, taking a seat.

"M-Miss Yui..." he began, trembling a bit.

"Yes Kanato?"

"Teddy and I wanted to speak to you about something since this whole thing started" he continued, taking Teddy into his arms and squeezing it tightly.

"Uh.. ok.. tell me. I'm listening" I said confused by the awkward introduction. I could tell by the slight shake that took over his body that he was embarassed, really embarassed.

"Miss Yui- if you may,umm.. would you describe those..er.. "pads" for me? Their appearance I m-mean" he said, watching me in the eyes.

I slightly blushed, getting a bit embarrassed by the weird question.

"Well, there are many models, varying in shape and size, but they basically have a long shape, kind of like a streched circle that's wider at the ends and they are usually white and soft on one side and sticky on the other in other to stick to the underwear..." I began blushing agressively, being harder and harder for me to say those embarassing things. After finishing my brief description I was finally able to look him in his big round eyes that I always got lost into. Wait... why was he smiling all of a sudden? Is he making me say those things to have fun?

"Very well, Yui, in that case I might have to show you something. Care to join me?" He said, getting up and streching his arm towards me. I grabbed his light hand and proceeded to exit, or so I thought I was supposed to.

"Where are you going stupid? That's not the way" he replied, a bit annoyed.

"Then where?..." I asked a bit confused.

"Come!" He dragged me to the other side of the room, where a giant stuffed bear was lying. It was enormous, almost twice my size. Kanato stopped in front of him and turned towards me, grabbing my chin with his soft hand.

"But first, I'm really hungry Miss Yui. Could you help me with that?" A creepy grin appeared on his face, his eyes beggining to look like a psycho's.

"Uh.." I stepped back, scared. "I don't really think it's a good idea Kana-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO WOMAN. NOW LET ME SUCK YOUR BLOOD! " he shouted, making me shiver. He then rised his hand and went for my neck.

"Um.. uh.." I backed again to dodge his hand, my back hitting the wall.

"Heh...heheheh you should see your pityful face, it's precious" he said hungrily as he started to aproach my neck again.

"You are mine and mine only ok? now the-"

*SLAAAAM*

"Neeeee Bitch chaaan are you here?"*giggles*

"Oi Pancake! Your's truly is back!" *fabulous sunglasses pose*

"Tsk. Idiots...uh... I'm back Yui, or whatever..."*blushes*

I was shoked by their sudden entrance, but relieved at the same time as Kanato backed away from me, now facing his brothers with anger. ...

The scene was rather amusing, as the 3 brothers stroke poses right after they broke in. (Wait...why was Ayato wearing sun glasses?) After a couple of seconds. They realised was was trully going on, annoyance appearing on their faces.

"Oi what are you doing kid? Stealing Pancake from Me?" Ayato shouted, taking his glasses off and throwing them randomly in the room.

"Now now Ayato kun, leave him alone fufu~ Kanato darling how could you want to steal Bitch-chan's blood from me-us? Anyway, you should know by now that you're surrounded and have no chance of taking all of us "*giggles*

"Tsk... our timing was perfect, a few seconds later and he could've claimed her as his own. Bastard!" Subaru hissed, gazing at Kanato with his red eyes and clenchng his fist.

"Idiot brothers coming into my room without my permission. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Kanato started going on a rampage, throwing plushes at them.

"What is the meaning of this!?" a really authoritary voice could be heard from the hall. Suddenly, from behind the remaining "door", the tall black-haired vampire appeared with a clearly angry aura floating around him.

" What in the worl-?" Reiji started saying, but got hit by a plushie, making him back a few steps. Unfortunately he stepped on Ayato's sunglasses and lost his balance, falling to the ground and loosing his glasses.

"Uh oh..." Kanato stopped imediately, realising his huge mistake, for that was to become what had been known as "The Awakening". Even the other 3 brothers sliglty moved away from him with terrified faces, all muttering "The awakening".

("The awakening"? Uh...now what..?)

Reiji reached for his glasses and stood up, his face facing the ground. Out of the blue, a violet aura formed around him, his hair flying in the air. He looked up, his eyes as red as the purest blood raging with flames and his fists shaking.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOU IMBECILE WHORES! HOW DO YOU DARE DEFY ME THE ALLMIGHTY ME? IF YOU THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH YOUR IDIOTIC ACTIONS I MIGHT AS WELL SHOVE MY FIST UP YOUR SASSY ASSES YOU USELESS CUNTS!"

Reiji's aura stopped, regaining his usual gentelman-like personality and arraging his hair and clothes.

I just stood there, slightly terified by what just happened and unable to move. I looked at the other Sakamakis who were petrified, not daring to move even their little finger in front of Reiji's final form

*sob**sob* someone could be heard crying, making me turn in Kanato's direction. His eyes were full of tears and his arms were squeazing Teddy like his life depended on that. He suddenly ran towards Reiji, hugging him tightly.

"I-I'm so so sorry! Please don't destroy me!" he shouted, dropping Teddy.

"There there, everything is just fine" Reiji said patting Kanato's head" for now..." he continued, glaring at the other brothers. " Now then, explain this ridiculous situation."

After Kanato and I explained what happened, Reiji turned towards Laito, Ayato and Subaru, glaring like a hawk.

"I hope you have good reasons for destroying a perfectly functional door like that!" He said, expecting an explanation from them.

"Well how could we not when we were desperatelly searching for our Little Bitch here" Laito said winking in my direction.

"Tsk you both have to admit I looked cool" Ayato barged in.

"Yeah especially the pose and glasses" Subaru said, obviously sarcastic, imitating Ayato's pose and putting on imaginary glasses. "Diva in da house!" he said on a tone really similar to Ayato's.

"Oi don't mock me Snowflake!" the redhead shouted.

"Ayato please calm down. Laito, you said you were sarching for Miss Komori. Why whould that be?"

*giggles* I've been waiting for this question ever since I was born!" Laito replied, looking at the other two. " May our show begin!" Laito said, turning off the light.

A sudden light appeared out of nowhere, lighting only Laito.

"Ladies, gentlemen and Kanato! My lovely brothers and I invite you to assist the show of the century, the most hyped, most wanted, most drooled over Pad Contest!"

"Eeeeeh?" I shouted, forgetting that I wasn't alone. This made Laito slighly grin, as he continued his intro.

"Given Bitch-chan's situation here, my brothers and I decided to compete for her blood by choosing the most perfect pad ever to be seen only for her!" he continued, a big smile appearing on his gorgeous face.

"Now then, we shall begin! Prepare youself!"

Wait

What?


End file.
